


go worship

by problematic_pleasures



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, could be seen as Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_pleasures/pseuds/problematic_pleasures
Summary: anon requested "Carl snuggling Negan"





	

**Author's Note:**

> nothing but fluff. enjoy!

The bed dips gently, but it’s enough to startle Negan from his soft dozing. He raises his head just enough to watch as a mess of gangly limbs and brown curls clambers onto the bed carefully. Smiling, expression weighed down with sleep, Negan watches as Carl works to get comfortable. The boy is naked as the day he was born and Negan admires the freckled flush on his skin; his hair is soft and curlier than usual from rain earlier in the day. He’s a sight for sore eyes, even though Negan last saw him only a few hours before.

“You’re thinking too much,” Carl murmurs as he finally curls up atop the covers. He drapes himself partly across Negan’s chest, and tangles his legs with Negan’s. “Stop it.”

Negan chuckles quietly. As soon as Carl settles, the older man starts to run his fingers through Carl’s hair. “Sorry,” Negan says without meaning it. He laughs again when Carl shoots him a tired glare; the expression is short lived as Carl closes his eye, as his breathing starts to even out. “You look good like that, you should walk around naked more often.”

“You say that every time.” Carl’s words are muffled against Negan’s skin. “And my reply is always the same: fuck you.”

Negan shakes with his mirth until Carl half-heartedly slaps at his chest. “Sorry, sorry,” Negan replies, a touch more genuine than before.

“Good.” Carl yawns and moves even closer.

Negan stops stroking the hypnotically soft locks and wraps his arm around Carl’s body instead. Negan half expects another snarky comment, especially as his fingertips dance dangerously to his ass. When nothing comes, Negan looks down at Carl’s partially obscured face, hair in the way. The boy’s good eye is closed, and if Negan strains his ears he can hear the rhythmic breathing that speaks to a heavy sleep.

Even as his arm starts to fall asleep, Negan relaxes as well, letting sleep pull him along eventually too.


End file.
